sataniccrusadersproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
For Love and Pain
For Love and Pain is a South Park ''fanfic and is the first installment in the MEGA Yaoi series made by Vengie D. The series will contain five seasons. When you're a teenager in South Park, things don't always go the way you plan. The "South Park Four" go through the trials of love and pain as true friendships are tested. It's all apart of growing up in a troublesome town such as South Park. '''Main Couples: '''Styman (Style and Kyman) '''Minor Couples: '''Stylendy (Style and Stendy), Creek, Kebe, and Cutters Season 2 is called '''Secrets and Lies' and contains these couples: Style, Kyman, Creekomas, Stenny, Tokole, Kystophe, Grendy, Bunny, and Kebe. Season 3 is called Is This Really Love? and contains these couples: Kyman, Stan x OC, and Kebe. It also contains many minor pairings. Characters This section features long-term bios for the stories rather than descriptions due to the likeliness of these stories being published is slim to none. The South Park Four The South Park Four (or Quart) 'is the self-label given to the main four boys by Eric Cartman due to them being best friends and inseparable for most of their lives. *'Stanley "Stan" Marsh - The level-headed member of the SPF who tends to be the most rational of the group. However, he does manage to get himself into trouble. His outfit color schemes are usually reds with jeans and sneakers and he rarely wears his blue hat with the red poof ball. Instead, his short-cut black hair covers the back of his cheeks, forehead, and his neck. He and his super best friend, Kyle Broflovski are introduced to two immortal (like Kenny) young women on the bad side of western South Park. Since meeting them, both of their lives go through more hell than they could possibly imagine. For eight years, he has been in an on-and-off again relationship with Wendy Testaburger. When the two break it off, what seems like, for good, Stan takes it upon himself to protect her from the bad boy of western South Park Jacob Bentley. When Jake beats him to a bloody pulp (severely injuring his head), Stan decides not to go to the hospital for fear his parents would find out and scold him for going to the bad part of town. He blows it off for a week until he passes out at a winter party Cartman holds. He is taken to the hospital and diagnosed with a brain tumor. It is said the abuse to his head from Jacob might have saved his life. However, when he wakes up, Stan develops amnesia (much to Kyle's horror) and only later remembers everything after his surgery (which leaves him comatose until December 20th). He finds out his best friend, Kyle, is in love with him but decides to play a long with it to make him happy. Even when he claims to not be gay himself. The next day, he catches him in bed with Eric Cartman and becomes mortified. When Kyle confronts him, he goes as far as saying he is dead to him. Stan recoils and sheds his anger by sleeping with Wendy, but later realizes that he might actually be in love with Kyle after talking about the situation with Kenny. Kyle later has liver and kidney failure due to his addiction to alcohol. When Stan finds out, he feels worse than ever and offers to give him his kidney. (Kyle has a blood type of AB- which means he can receive a kidney from any other blood type.) After the transplant, Kyle agrees to get help for his drinking, much to Stan's delight. The two later reconcile their differences and he officially confesses his love for Kyle and the two make love on Christmas Eve. On Christmas night, Stan, Kyle, and his little brother Ike play a video game but are banned from sleeping over because of Sheila Broflovski's intolerance towards her son's life choice. Stan tries his best to stand by him and after several trial and error, the two officially start a relationship. (SEASON 1) :: Several months later, Stan is present (with Kyle) at Craig and Tweek's wedding until it is interrupted by Thomas. Later, Stan recieves news from Wendy that she's pregnant and that he's the father. Stan contemplates this news and if it to be true because of the time between then and when they last had sex (which was way more than nine months). Kyle doesn't believe him however and breaks it off with him immediately. Hurt and confused about both situations, Stan confides in Kenny and the two have a sexual encounter. He later receives an annonymous phone call about Christophe Delorne and Kyle. He goes to confont him, but is later knocked out and framed for Christophe's murder. Stan is then sent to prison and stays in a cell with Jacob Bentley who was previous sent there for aggravated assault (on Stan no-less). After several weeks of gruling sexual abuse from his cellmate, Stan is released when the true killer is found. Stan, Token, and Cartman race to save Kyle from the true culprits (Wendy and Gregory) and they are immediately found guilty. Though Stan is reunited with his super best friend turned lover, the two decide to just stay best friends (occasionally with benefits). (SEASON 2) :: The South Park Four and their friends finally graduate from high school and move on with their lives. Stan decides to go to college with a football scholarship and says goodbye to his best friends. When he arrives to his dorm room, he is surprised to see Kenny as his roommate. The two get use to being roommates and as the year passes, Stan finds a girlfriend in sexy co-ed, Christina and engages in a sexual and romantic relationship with her. He meets up with Kyle and Cartman under different alias and reconciles his friendship with them, (SEASON 3) :: Now in his mid-20s, Stan attempts to come to terms with reality that the love of his life is a murder. After Kyle gets kidnapped by someone unknown, Stan goes to prison to visit Wendy to see if she has any insight. Wendy refuses to talk to him unless he could get Gregory to let her see their son. Stan succeeds and Wendy reveals that Trent Boyett kidnapped Kyle under her wishes and plans on killing him to personally hurt Stan for ruining her life. Stan, with the help of Kenny, Cartman, and Scott Tenorman save Kyle but not before he is shot and comatosed by Trent. (SEASON 4) *Kyle Broflovski *Eric Cartman *Kenny McCormick Other Characters-Kids *Wendy Testaburger (SEASON 1, 2, 4, 5) *Leopold "Butters" Stotch (ALL SEASONS) *Craig Tucker (ALL SEASONS) *Tweek Tweak (ALL SEASONS) *Bebe Stevens (ALL SEASONS) *Ike Broflovski (ALL SEASONS) *Miley Colisanti (SEASON 1) *Olivia (SEASON 1) *Shelly Marsh (SEASON 1, 4, 5) *Token Black (SEASON 2-4) *Nichole (SEASON 2-4) *Thomas (SEASON 2) *Gregory St. Clair (SEASON 2+4) *Christophe "Ze Mole" Delorne (SEASON 2, 4, 5) *Christina (SEASON 3) *Karen McCormick (SEASON 4, 5) *Kevin McCormick (SEASON 4, 5) *Philip "Pip" Pirrup (SEASON 4, 5) *Damien Thorn (SEASON 4, 5) *Scott Tenorman (SEASON 4, 5) Other Characters-Adults *Randy and Sharon Marsh (SEASON 1-5) *Gerald and Sheila Broflovski (SEASON 1-5) *Liane Cartman (SEASON 1-5) *Stuart and Carol McCormick (SEASON 1-5) *Steven and Linda Stotch (SEASON 1-5) *Dr. Drake (SEASON 1-5) *Skeeter (SEASON 3-4) *Satan (SEASON 5) (More TBA) Chapters/Episodes Trivia *Though South Park is a Comedy, this series is a drama/romance with a hint of tragedy. *Like a few stories, Vengie states this story will most likely NEVER be posted on Fanfiction.net without a lot of requests.